Not so Mary
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: AU. Lorelai and Luke are dating but don't live together. Tristan never got sent away, Jess never ran away and is now dating Rory. Lane and Zach are going strong and Finn, Colin, Logan and Steph are regulars round at the crap shack. Way better then it sounds (like most other people say).


"Gilmore, get up," Paris's bossy voice says loudly as her, Tristan, Chip, Brad, Maddy and Louise stand beside the sleeping group in the middle of the living room.

The Gilmore/Danes/Mariano/Others had moved everything out and had laid down mattresses, pillows and blankets over the entire floor for the movie night. Jess, Luke, Finn, Colin, neither Logan nor Zach so much as moved a muscle but Steph, Lane, Lorelai and Rory all groaned at the loud voice, being the easiest to wake up of them all.

"I knew those shots were a mistake," Lorelai mutters rolling over and burying her head into the pillows beside her.

"Yeah well blame Rory, she's the one who suggested it," Steph adds quietly.

"I don't think it was the alcohol, did you see how much food we ate," Lane says throwing an empty cartoon of cookies and cream ice cream across the room at Steph to further her point.

"Yeah don't blame me cause you feel like shit," Rory groans slowly pulling of the covers and standing, not realising that all she wears are Jess' top and a pair of black boy short panties.

With eyes barely open she makes her way through all of the bodies to the kitchen where she starts the coffee before grabbing a pan and a big novelty metal spoon.

"I love being the first up," she mutters raising them both before she starts to bang them together all the while singing American idiot by green day at the top of her lungs, still unaware of the group of chiltionies that stand there looking at 'Mary' in surprise.

"Logan get her to stop," Finn groans pulling the blankets over his head, Colin and Luke agreeing with him.

"Lorelai she's your daughter you do it," Logan says pulling his hands over his ears.

"No, she's your friend, Steph, Lane, Zach, one of you do it," Lorelai argues curling into Luke's side now.

"Luke," Lane whines.

"Jess get your girlfriend to stop," Luke commands gruffly.

"Way ahead of you Uncle Luke," Jess Says pulling the pan and spoon out of her hands before silencing her with a kiss.

"Oh thank god," Colin mutters falling asleep again, Logan, Finn, Lane, Steph and Zach right behind him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't babe," Lorelai calls before 'falling asleep' beside her partner, Luke as he covers his eyes and 'sleeps' again.

"That was cruel miss Gilmore," Jess comments when they both pull back out of breathe.

"You know ya love me," Rory answers making her way to the kitchen for coffee leaving her boyfriend standing there yawning.

"Here," she says handing a cup as he pulls her into his arms again.

"So last night," Jess says smirking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, who knew that you could sing like that," Rory comments laughing at the blush that rises up his neck.

"Oh jezz," he chokes looking back at his girlfriend after catching his uncle and his almost step aunt making out.

"Aww," Rory coo's catching sight of her Mum and almost Dad.

"My English groups going to be here soon so I should probably go and get dressed," Rory sighs.

"Let me help you with that," Jess says dragging her to her room as she laughs, still not aware that the groups already there.

Ten minutes later a rather flushed but happy couple emerge from Rory's room wearing fresh clothes.

"Ahh," Rory screams seeing her group standing in the kitchen.

"Hun," Lorelai calls running into the room to check on her daughter.

"Oh it's only you," she Lorelai says pulling a reluctant Jess with her.

"See ya later," Rory says kissing Jess deeply one more time.

"So, where do you want to go to study," Rory asks pouring herself a coffee.

"I thought we were studying here," Maddy asks looking around.

"No, how bout we go to Fran's, there'll be no distractions there," Rory answers getting her stuff and shoving it into a side bag that she throws over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you get dressed before we leave," Paris asks looking down at what Rory wears, drawing everyone else's attention to it too.

"Hey, I happen to like what I'm wearing," Rory says annoyed as Rory plays with the hem of one of Jess' Metallica t-shirts.

"It looks like you're not wearing anything under it though," Paris tries again.

Rolling her eyes Rory pulls the shirt up to show a bit of her stomach and her blue denim shorts then ties a knot in the side to make it stay.

"There, happy."

"I am," Tristan purrs giving her a once over.

"And on that note, let's go," Rory says leading them to the lounge.

"I'm leaving but I'll be back in about 2 hours ok," Rory declares to the room.

Jess only grunts which Rory takes as an I'll tell them.

"Chip and Maddy you'll do the questions, Tristan and Rory you'll interview people and Louise, Me and Paris will do the poster," Brad says making the final decision as our leader.

"Why do I get stuck with Tristan," Rory whines.

"Cause you're the only one that can get him to work, well other than Paris and we need Paris with us."

"Fine if I must," She sighs with defeat.

"Tristan come back in three days and we'll do our part of this," Rory says before standing, chucking her money on the table and walking out.


End file.
